1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to belt loop covers.
2. Background Art
Decorative belts have been made in the prior art in order to dress up clothing items that have belt loops. However, the belt loop itself has generally not been the focus of any decoration.
The present invention provides an element that is positioned or disposed on a belt loop providing a decorative element for the belt loop. Preferably, the belt loop cover is attachable to and detachable from the belt loop.